The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and an operating method thereof and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of generating a moving image based on an omnidirectional image, and an operating method thereof.
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As such functions become more diversified, the mobile terminal can support more complicated functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast signals, and the like. By comprehensively and collectively implementing such functions, the mobile terminal may be embodied in the form of a multimedia player or device.
Recently, mobile terminals may interwork with a capture device for capturing an omnidirectional image. While a general camera captures a two-dimensional (2D) image, a 360-degree camera may capture a spherical omnidirectional image of a three-dimensional space. The captured omnidirectional image may be transmitted to the mobile terminal and displayed on a display.
An existing 360-degree camera may capture an omnidirectional background without movement, but cannot designate an area to be captured. That is, an angle of view of the 360-degree camera cannot be set and thus a user cannot capture only a desired area.
In addition, since the omnidirectional image has a wide capture range, a large storage space is required to store the omnidirectional image.
Accordingly, there is a need for generating a moving image having capacity less than that of a video using an omnidirectional image.